Here For You
by Kagerou Fuji
Summary: Fuji Syusuke stands in the park in the middle of January, thinking about all the events of the previous day...Atobe x Fuji, mentioned Pillar Pair.


Summary: Fuji Syusuke stands in the park in the middle of January, thinking about all the events of the previous day...

Pairings: AtobeFuji, mentioned Pillar Pair

A/N: I really thought the story would turn out a lot better. ;; I love this pairing, by the way, and we definitely don't see enough of it. I'm sorry to all TezukaFuji fans! Please don't shoot me! I love that pairing, too.I just REALLY despise Pillar Pair, though. I only incorporated it into the story because Atobe is with Fuji. Anyway, here's the story. Please review.

----------------------------------------------

Fuji sighed and pressed his back against the trunk of the tree. He was standing in the park on a freezing Saturday afternoon in the middle of January. The snow was up to his ankles. It was cloudy and overcast and it had just begun to snow again. He had been absentmindedly flipping though a book, though his eyes were aimed for the ground and his mind was on other things. Other things such as his boyfriend, Tezuka. And Echizen. And how he had seen the two making out in the locker room just yesterday after tennis practice.

Just one day. Yes, it had only been one day without speaking to Tezuka, and Fuji was already falling apart. He needed Tezuka's support; they had been friends since Fuji moved to Tokyo. And all of a sudden, some intruder comes along and steals Tezuka from his lover. Fuji slammed the book shut and just stood there.

Suddenly, Fuji heard the snow crunching as someone was coming up behind him. They stopped about a foot away from him. "What are you doing here?" the visitor asked.

"Atobe-san, what are _you_ doing here?" was Fuji's reply.

"Just taking a walk," Atobe said.

"Aaah, then same for me. I was just taking a walk."

"It didn't look like you were doing any walking to me." Atobe stepped a little closer to Fuji, but still behind him.

"How long?" _How long?_ It had been the same question that he had asked Tezuka on the phone yesterday. _How long have you two been together?_

"Huh?" Fuji was jerked back from his thought s be Atobe's confused voice.

"I mean, how long have you been watching me?" Fuji asked again.

"Ever since you stopped at that tree. I wanted to see if you were ever going to move."

"How long has it been?" There. That same question once again. It seemed to be used more and more often these days. By Fuji, more specifically.

Atobe looked at his watch. "Nearly an hour and a half. Aren't your hands cold?" Atobe whispered in Fuji's ear.

Fuji dropped his book. "I—I didn't even notice it," Fuji stuttered.

Atobe snaked his arms around Fuji's waist and cupped the smaller boy's hands in his own. They felt like blocks of ice. "Don't tell me you didn't notice that," Atobe mock-scolded. "How are things between you and Tezuka?"

This time, Fuji whirled around fiercely to face Atobe. "You mean, how are things between Tezuka and Echizen?" He said darkly. And single tear streamed down his face and dropped into the snow.

Atobe merely shrugged. "I knew he would betray you someday. There was something about him that didn't seem right."

"How can you be so arrogant?! All you do is shrug?! We were the _perfect pair_!" Fuji sobbed. _Perfect_. Yeah, right.

Atobe pulled Fuji closer, so that their shoulders were nearly touching. "Because I love you, Syusuke," he whispered again. He ran his hands (which were also freezing, by now) up Fuji bare back. Fuji shuddered and blushed furiously, and Atobe smirked at the adorable sight in front of him.

Fuji's arms left his side for the first time since seeing Atobe, and wound themselves around the taller boy's neck. He pressed his head against Atobe's chest and continued to cry. Atobe tilted up Fuji's chin to see a tear-stained, sorrowful face. "Its okay, Syusuke," Atobe said. "I'm here for you now." The snow had become heavier.

Atobe captured Fuji's lips with his own. They were icy cold, just like the rest of his body. He flicked his tongue against Fuji's lips, and they parted slightly. The January wind whipped across their cheeks, and the snowflakes stung like thousands of needles against their bare hands, but this time, _neither_ of them noticed the storm around them as their own bodies were encircled in the warmth of love and trust. _Here for you now…_

The stranger trudged though the park, wanting to get to his nice, warm home as soon as possible. It was pitch black, but at least the snow had stopped. There was at least a foot of it on the ground. He stopped as something buried in the snow nudged his foot. He brushed a couple inches of snow aside to uncover a book. It was a photo album.

Curiously, the stranger opened the first page. The snow had been so perfect that there was no way the person who lost it had intentionally buried it. It had been forgotten before it had started to snow again. The first page had a picture of two boys together. One had glasses and a more stern expression, and the other had light brown hair and a playful smile on. The picture had been taken in the summer. He flipped though the rest of the pages, and there were more pictures of the two boys. Until one page, the last one. There was a photograph of another boy, this one at least two years younger and wearing a hat. There was a big black 'X' through the picture.

The album was hastily stuffed into the stranger's bag as he trekked though the snow, this time, at a quicker pace than usual. I mean, what could beat a nice, warm home and a loving family?

--Fin

----------------------------------------------

So, how did you like it? Review, please! And thanks for reading.


End file.
